


Just another day at All Blue

by robot_ninja



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robot_ninja/pseuds/robot_ninja
Summary: One shot following a special day with Sanji and Pudding and their restaurant: Nami is going to propose





	Just another day at All Blue

Sanji always got up early, but today was a special day. Everything needed to be perfect for his precious Nami-swan and Vivi-swan. Sanji loved romance, and beautiful women, and beautiful women lost in romance. And so he was practically floating as he started his morning. His eyes opened before the alarm, and he woke up his wife with a series of kisses up her arm and neck.

"If this goes well, we will be catering a wedding soon. Does that bring back memories?" Pudding asked as she put on her tights, getting dressed for the day on the other side of their bedroom.

It was baking a wedding cake at their first mostly failed wedding that had brought them together, although Pudding hadn't let him remember their first kiss until they had already had a second first kiss. So it was no wonder that they both wanted to personally bake their own wedding cake for the second wedding. Having the second wedding actually let to discussions about how valid the first wedding had been. They had said the vows and they had kissed, but there had been coercion involved the first time. The second time they had entered freely and willingly. The food had been delicious. The party after had been legendary even by the standards of the 2nd pirate king's crew, which was saying something because the Stawhat pirates knew how to party.

There was a lot of prep that needed to be done before they could open the restaurant and everything needed to be perfect today. The silverware needed to be spotless. The tablecloth pristine. The ingredients needed to be fresh and ready to be carefully cultivated into culinary masterpieces. The wait staff needed to be updated that their boss would be joining them to serve some old friends; something that happened frequently enough that additional details were not needed.

Pudding moved around the kitchen with her own set of tasks. Starting the desserts early so that they would be ready by dinner. Overcome by an air of romance, Sanji could not stop himself from distracting her throughout the day with sweet words and kisses. Sanji loved that his wife was just a big a pervert as him, but that like him she was too much of a cook to have food go to waste.

Brook made it before the open. Questions about the well being of Laboon and Pudding were answered with the sort of long truthful answers you only give your actual friends, and as always when the former crewmates reunited it was like it had been no time at all. Afterall, they had been to the end of the world and back together anything else was small fry. Sanji served Brook's dinner before any of the other guests had arrived, and then allowed Brook to get himself set up in the back of the restaurant.

Sanji watched the door for the beautiful couple as dinner time approached. When he saw them finally seat, he could not stop himself from rushing to their side with hearts in his eyes. He wasn't sure he had ever seen such a beautiful couple and so he could only bask in their presence.

"Sanji, you are going to be our waiter?" Vivi asked in a seemingly delighted voice.

The showmen in him couldn't help but go into a deep bow answering "Of course, when I have such special and radiant guests as you and Nami-swan, your majesty. Plus, I believe that this is an anniversary dinner so a special occasion indeed." He was grinning ear to ear as he finished that sentence, and Nami was already rolling her eyes as his antics, but she was smiling too.

"That is enough from you lover-cook. Why don't you go find us some wine?" Nami teased.

They both order the fish of the day. After all if you are going to eat at All Blue, you had to have the fish. They had every variety you know. He personally cooked their dishes before heading out to deliver them.

Brook had been playing for hours but he hadn't seemed to falter a note. Sanji couldn't identify the song his old crew mate was playing, but as always the song fit the moment perfectly, soft and sweet and slow. Sanji scanned the room one more time before bringing the desserts. He hoped he hadn't been to over the top having the cheesecake topped by delicate chocolate hearts that Pudding had constructed and a tangerine sauce. He left the plates with a flourish left with his back to their table. When he got back to the door leading into the kitchens, he had to look back. There was Nami on bended knee seeming to have a full story to tell. Former-strawhats did have pretty good stories to tell. He saw Nami and Vivi collide, launching into a passionate kiss. He heard Brook start up a celebratory song as the rest of the restaurant started cheering for who to them must be a random unknown couple.

When he went back to the kitchens, he went to a den-den mushi with a straw hat.

"Luffy, king of the pirates" Sanji's ridiculous captain answered.

"Vivi said yes. Gather of the whole crowd, we got a wedding." Their captain's familiar laugh was the immediate reply. 


End file.
